Roar
by GurlOnFire97
Summary: Bella married Jacob. Jacob turned abusive. Will Bella be able to realize that she isn't Jake's punching bag before it's too late? Read and find out! Based of Roar by Katy Perry! Not a Song-Fic! OOC, AH, Rated T, One Shot!


"Bella? Are you stupid or just completly retarded?!" He yelled at me. I just bit my tounge and held my breath.

I looked at him. This was my Jacob. My husband of 4 years. My best friend. The man who abuses me every single day.

He raised the back of his hand at me and I flinched, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Instead he just laughed at me.

"Well, shit Bells. I'm going with retarted!" He said as soon as he was done with his laughing fit and hit me in the stomach when I wasn't expecting it.

I fell to the floor in the fetal position. Why? Why was I so stupid?! I just had to say it didn't I? _Stupid Bella _I scolded myself mentally.

I was washing the dishes and Hanna, our daughter, knocked over her sippy cup. Jacob told me to pick it up, and me being so stupid, said that I can't and to wait till I was finished cleaning and putting away the dishes.

So here we are, me lying on the floor, trying to breathe and him. Standing over me, basically holding me down.

But today just now, I realized, I stood for absoulty nothing. What happens when Hanna gets older and has a boyfriend. She'll most likely think it's okay for men to lay a hand on women when it's not. It's not okay to think that you don't have a choice when it comes to men.

And it's definetly not okay to stay with someone so cruel. Someone that will actually hit their wife in front of their daughter.

I do have a choice. I do stand for something. And, I've had enough!

I kneed Jake in the place where the sun don't shine, and pushed him off me. I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could reach, which was a frying pan, and hit him outside the head, knocking him out.

I looked at Hanna, who isn't even 2 years old, sleeping on her high chair. I quickly took her out of her chair and ran to my and Jake's room. I grabbed a medium sized suitcase and packed some clothes that would last me a couple of days. Then I ran into Hanna's nursery to pack everything that she needs.

I still had a little room for some toiletries. I quickly ran to the bathroom with a sleeping Hanna on my arm and a suitcase on my back. I packed what we needed and decended the staircase. Jake was still laying on the kitchen floor. And he was starting wake up.

I walked up to him. "You know what Jake, I've had enough of this bullshit! You're just a sorry ass excuse for a man! How you could just hold me down, pushing me past my breaking point?! I'll never know. Goodbye Jake." I said, standing there for a second. I kicked him in the stomach causing him to gron. "Let's see how you like it!"

I'm not a huge fan of inflicting pain, but look at all the pain he inflected on me. The numerous occasions where he pushed me down the stairs while I was pregnant with our first child, Whom I lost because of him. All the times he kicked, slapped and brused me.

And with that, I got the car keys and opened the front door. I let the fresh air blow in my face. And with that, I quickly ran to the car, opening the back door and throwing the suitcase into the car, then putting Hanna into her carseat. I gave the house of pain, torture and hell one last look. A final goodbye.

The car roared to life as I staarted it. The radio played and I started driving. After a while I started listening to the lyrics and started to cry. I didn't cry because I was scared. I cried because these lyrics fit perfectly to my situation.

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already pushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,_

_dancing though the fire_

_Cause I am the champion and_

_You're gonna hear me Roar_

_Louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and_

_You're gonna hear me Roar_

_You're gonna hear me Roar_

I did it. I'm finally free of Jakes' rath. I might have no idea where we're headed, but as long as I'm free, I know we'll be okay.

* * *

I know this was short, but I was in my room, listening to Katy Perry's new album, Prism! And I just got inspired to write this one-shot!

Hope You Enjoy! :)


End file.
